Little Runaway
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Life isn't as good as it's cracked up to be, especially when units of countries and micronations, 1P & 2P, join the mix for a girl named Aubrie. "Keep calm and carry on, keep calm and carry on, keep calm and- *CRASH* Oh, I give up! GET IN HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A BASHING!"
1. Chapter 1

Little Runaway

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

March, my favorite month of the year, though it never allowed you to have your birthday outside unless you were in the Tropics. Only downside to the month of my birth. At least I lived in a temperate climate, though I wish the crazy weather would stop being crazy. Snow in March in NY... It should be warm in Spring, not the cold Winter! You have a lazy delay time and love to torment us humans, don't you, Jack Frost?

I looked out to the weather outside, yawning. I was NOT a morning person, but at least it was sunny. Well, as sunny it could get when the day was overcast. I typed away on my computer, writing another fanfiction. I was a fan to a lot of various things and sometimes I wished they could come to life. The Hetalia Unit fics were especially interesting. I also wished I could have a dog instead of three cats, but both problems have to do with my house: It didn't have the room. I doubted my parents would like having various countries around anyway. But, I had enough money to buy a house, I was 18, and could move out. One more problem, though: I didn't want to leave the only place I knew as home. Besides, without a boyfriend, why would I have to leave?

I continued to click away adds whenever a new tab came up. That was the problem with my computer. Leave a page loading for too long, adds would pop up everywhere, and soon enough, the page would automatically load to an add page. It nearly made my Dad go crazy, but I was used to it. I continued to close adds until there was one left, a stubborn one that didn't want to close. Usually, I would reload the page to get rid of it, but this one time, I wanted to take a look.

It was a peach color with big, bold green and red words, and on one side, it had the logo of a familiar mint-colored flying fairy bunny.

 _Oh h**l no..._ I thought, facepalming. This was just like what happened in some of the other unit fics. But, if it was the real thing, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I could move out, at least, get a dog, and try to get my attachment to my parents' house under control. I clicked on it, where another, smaller window popped up.

 _'Congrats, you are one of the first customers for The Flying Mint Bunny Inc. line of Hetalia Units!'_ it said. Seemed to be the real thing, so I kept reading, _'Our company started up a very short time ago, so we have a special offer for our first 50 customers: Start ordering now, and every new unit we create except the first will be sent to you without any charge. All except the first will be free! Here is the form application:'_ I scrolled down the window to find that it needed my name, my email, my phone number, my address, and what unit I would like to receive first, which could come in regular, teenage, or chibi form. If it came in chibi or teenage form, it would eventually grow up to normal form in a few weeks to a few months, depending on the unit and what form it was in. To my surprise, they even had 2P!s. Also, the first unit, since the company was just starting, would be 50-100 dollars, depending on the unit I bought and what form in came in.

I then got an idea and rushed to my Dad's room, peeking in. Being the artist that he is, he was in the middle of working on some stuff, probably to sell or for a comic. It has happened before.

"Daddy?" He glanced up.

"Yes?"

"I'm planning to move out soon, and I know where to do it."

"Your grandparents' house?" I wasn't surprised. I had expressed moving there many a time, since they didn't need it anymore. I was lucky, as he always told me, that I still had both pairs of grandparents. I nodded.

"I was also planning on getting a dog, like I've always said, and maybe renovate a bit..."

"You know you're going to have to find a job as well, Aubrie, and that your mother needs to know about this." he said, moving into a more comfortable position as he continued coloring in whatever he had drawn, "Also, it's out in the country, mainly. What are you going to do all the way out there?" I smiled.

"I'm not gonna say." I said sweetly.

Eventually, when Momma came home, they agreed. There would be the whole legal process of transferring the home, of course, but I went back to my laptop, typed in all the info (the address was the one of my grandparents' house) and chose which unit I would like to start off with. When I did so, I also saw a few options for what forms I would like my units to be in when they came: Chibi, Teenager, Normal, or Surprise Me! Of course, I chose the last one, and the unit I ordered would come in 3-5 days. Plenty of time for me to move and get all my stuff.

* * *

I put the last book into the bookshelf and stepped back. I loved the home the way it was already, so I didn't decorate it with anything except a few pictures and a lot of posters. There were so many I had to tape a few to the ceiling. I wonder what my unit would think of the place when he arrived. One reason I loved the house was that I came here a lot in my childhood and loved it nearly as much as my parents' home. Another reason was because, whenever I came down here, I was always getting back in touch with nature. The place was almost completely surrounded by a forest, but still had enough of a clearing around it to allow you to see several yards.

It was one story with a basement, and both driveways were gravel. There was one up to the porch, and another leading to the garage in the basement. Beside the house, where the driveway to the basement was, was an old shed and a long rusty metal house-thing. Both held farming supplies, but I never knew why the house-thing was there. On the other side of the house, near the other driveway, was a swing set, a small slide, a kiddy bench-thing that swung like the swings, and some sort of canoe thing that also swung like the swings and you could ride like a horse. Everything was a dark blue and a sun-bleached yellow-white. Behind the house was a large field that my grandpa used to use to grow a vegetable garden in, and far off from the house was...something. I'm still not clear on what it is, either, but it was a large metal box away from the rest of the house. I think it was some sort of air unit or something, but I wasn't sure.

In the basement was all sorts of weird stuff, and was also where I would go sometimes to play around when the cars weren't parked there, like with the trampoline, the small place for a mini-woodshop, or just with some of the crazy stuff around. Man, it had been a long time since I saw this place. A few years at least!

Since I was moving here, I had brought all the stuff from my room and bought some new furniture and food. The only things left were my cute doggie, my unit, and probably some renovations. I'd have to wait on getting the dog, though, until I settled in. It had taken two days to get everything set up over here, so I would meet the unit tomorrow. I hoped he lived the place, because if he didn't...well, let's just say no one disses my home.

* * *

 _ **Yes, I have finally jumped on the Hetalia Unit bandwagon! Wonder who the first unit will be? Well, read & review, and the next chapter will tell you! I'm also not saying if these places I'm describing are real or not. You decide.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Little Runaway

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Another problem I realized the next day: There was no internet. No TV, no internet, no nothing. When I was younger, it was something I loved about the house, but now... At least it had phone service, though I had to use an old rotary phone.

"Hey, Daddy." I said, managing to get them, "Listen, we need to install internet in this place and some phone service. If this place is going to be livable, it's going to need some internet. I can't just keep calling you on a rotary phone!"

"Don't worry, I've asked Charter to send a mechanic for that." he chuckled, "I hope everything's okay over there."

"Just fine. When's the mechanic coming?"

"Tomorrow, I think. Stay safe, I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy, bye." I hung up and sighed. Now I felt homesick again. However, I couldn't go back, not now. My unit was to come today, and I couldn't let him down. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Opening the front door, I found a deliveryman standing there, a giant box beside him. He grinned at me.

"So, you're Aubrie, huh?" he said, handing me a clipboard, "You were pretty lucky; any longer and you would have been the 51st." I nodded and signed.

"Are you going to be my deliveryman?" I asked, "And do you know when the other units are supposed to come?"

"Like your first, they'll come every 3-5 days. And yes, I'll be here every time." he tipped his hat with a smile, "Name's Alex, by the way."

"Well, Alex, hope to see you soon. And I hope this place can get fixed up for all the units I'm going to get." He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." He then jumped into his van and left, skidding away. I sighed and stepped out onto the lawn, as the crate hadn't been wheeled in. Taped to the side was the manual for a Toris unit. I decided on Lithuania not because I liked him (he was good, but not one of my favorites), but mainly because of his skills. For one thing, I wasn't a good housewife; hated cleaning and never wanted to do it. And for another, he looked like he would be good with children, if I ever got any chibis. Plus, if you looked at the pact he once had with Poland, he could hold his own pretty well. That is, when he isn't being scared by Russia.

I tore off the tape, making sure it didn't rip the manual, and looked through it to the ways to wake him up.

 _'Congratulations on your new Toris Laurinaitis Unit! He may be a scared Baltic, but he wasn't a fearsome warrior with Poland for no reason! Here are the ways to safely wake him up (that we've documented so far):_

 _1\. Say anything in Russian and he will wake up scared. You can reprogram him at this time._

 _2\. If you have Feliks Unit, he will get the Toris Unit awake and out of the box for you. Just try to help Toris before Feliks crossdresses him. You can reprogram him once Feliks drags him out._

 _3\. Politely ask him to come out or ask him to help clean. He will wake up happily and ask you to help him out of the box. You can reprogram at this time.'_ They were the only options I could use. As I didn't speak Russian or have a Poland Unit, the last one would have to do. I _was_ a bit dusty.

"Hello, Toris? Could you please come out?" I asked loudly, so he could hear me. There was a short muffled squeak, probably from the darkness of the crate, but then I could hear Toris' voice. It didn't sound as shaky as it would sound when the Russias would arrive.

"A-ah, could you please help me out of here?" he asked.

"Er..." I winced. The house didn't have a crowbar, I don't think, which I would also need to get, "Do you think you could help me get you out? I'm not really all that strong..." I tugged at the top, making it creak, but not budge.

"Of course." This time, The top creaked and ripped open, where I helped to pull it up, keeping it open as Toris climbed out. He looked just like he did in Hetalia. Once he was out, I released the top and we stepped back from the box.

"Did you come with any stuff?"

"Just a few changes of clothes. By the way, I'm Toris." he held out his hand to me, which I shook.

"I'm Aubrie."

"Are you getting more units?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah." I nodded, "I'm supposed to get all the different units the FMB guys send me, 1P and 2P." Toris shivered.

"They're scarier than Mr. Russia." he said.

"Well, come on in. You need to get used to the place if you're going to stay here." He nodded and followed me inside. After a quick tour, I told him my plans.

"Aren't they a bit...spur of the moment?"

"Maybe, but would you like to sleep in a crowded room with other units?"

"Point taken, but how are we to get all this money?"

"Regular jobs and odd ones, I suppose." I said, "I have to get my own job, too."

"But we aren't exactly close to town..."

"It's just an hour drive to get there." I said, "Until we can get another car, you guys can use mine. It's my grandparents' van and can hold about 7 people. Should be enough for now, at least."

"Yes, it was out on the porch." Toris looked out a window, "This seems like the perfect place to get away and relax." I nodded.

"I know. I came out here all the time when I was a kid, before my grandparents got a house in town, like the rest of my family." I explained, "I originally wanted to come out here to just have enough room so I could have a dog, but now that you guys are coming..." Toris nodded.

"I can see why you got me then." he was quiet for a while, "...When do we get started on the renovations?"

"Soon." I said, "I've never lived in a house of my own before and I don't know anything about renovating, really." Toris gave a shaky smile.

"Well, when you live with Mr. Russia and you get new countries joining you all the time or leaving, you learn how to renovate a place quickly and without much of a mess. When would you like to get started?"

"Probably after the mechanic gets here, which should be tomorrow." I said, "My Daddy sent him over, since he knows this place has no internet, satellite TV, or anything except a phone connection on a rotary phone. But," I grinned a bit, "I don't really care. I love this place for what it is. What we can do, though, is go shopping for a crowbar so we can get your stuff. The box might come in handy later."

"Alright. And while we're out, we could probably look out for places that have open job spots and furniture that we could add."

"And, if we get enough money, we could get you guys your own rooms and decorate them to what you want."

"That would be nice." Toris mused. We went out to the van and buckled in. Once we were out on the road, we began to talk again.

"So, do you have an idea for a job you would like?" I asked.

"Maybe a renovator for hire, or a cleaner. What about you?"

"I'd really like to be a writer, I've even started my own book." Toris was surprised.

"That sounds interesting. How far have you gotten?" I sighed.

"Not far. My first book isn't even finished. I'm still on Chapter 7, I think."

"What's it about?" I shook my head.

"I don't want to tell you until I'm finished. That also gives me an idea."

"What sort of idea?"

"Besides being a unit, you also know the history of your country well, don't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"You could write down your history as a book, fiction or nonfiction."

"Why fiction?"

"You can guess on the nonfiction part, but for fiction, you could write about your history from how _you_ experienced it, not from anyone else's POV. In fact, I'm sure all of the other units could too. We could make an entire writing room for computers! It'd be awesome, and we could publish and sell books like hotcakes! They could even go in a series!" Toris chuckled.

"You sound like Prussia. But keep all your layout ideas in your head until we head back, so we can start planning." I nodded.

* * *

When we came back, we pried open the rest of the box's top to get Toris' stuff, then moved the box to the garage, putting it beside the woodshop bench before heading back upstairs. While we were out, we bought a notebook to keep our home ideas in, so we started to work in it. I wrote out the ideas and Toris helped to draw them so I would know what they would look like. Eventually, it was planned out like this: The house would be expanded upward and downward, not outward. Under the garage, there would be at least a floor of new rooms, and another could be added if needed. Above, there would be at least three more floors, where one room would be the writing room. That we had yet to decide, but we did plan on having me stay on the ground floor in my own room and Toris in the guest room. The guest room would be the Baltic room, where he would share it with his brothers once they got there.

"You know," I began as Toris began drawing the plans for the Baltic room, "it's sort of interesting that your brothers are so different from you, and yet you all get along." He looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Cousins." I sighed sadly, "I have no girls my age in my family, and all the ones closest to it are boys. I guess I'm kind of glad I'm used to roughhousing, since I'm a bit of a tomboy and don't like the usual girl things, but sometimes, I just wonder how they can stand each other."

"You've never had siblings, have you?" I shook my head.

"I've been an only child all my life. Sometimes I wish I had siblings, sometimes I'm glad I don't. I love my cousins dearly, and they remind me why I' glad I don't have siblings." I looked down, "A few years ago, I had three cousins so much younger than me that I considered them kids/toddlers. I tried my best with them, but I was never really good at doing that kind of stuff, so it makes me wonder how I'll do when I have chibis and teenagers to deal with."

"That's one of the reasons you chose me first?"

"Not just to help, but to also teach me. I get the feeling you would be a good caretaker, dealing with Ivan and all."

"Yes, you get that while having to live with him for so long." he went back to drawing, "He wasn't...as scary as he always seemed. He may have expressed his love in the wrong way much of the time, but I knew that he didn't mean to hurt us. And when he did truly act like a child, it was always me who had to help him."

"He acted like a child?" I was surprised. Toris nodded.

"It only happened a handful of times, most of them usually after a terrible visit from Natalya. The others were always too scared, so it left me to help Ivan get back to the way he was." I thought about the words for a while.

"Back when I was in 9th grade, we read this story about two brothers, called the _Scarlet Ibis_. Have you ever heard of it?" he shook his head, "Well, when the younger brother is born and can't really do much of anything because his body's so small, the older brother takes it upon himself to make his brother stronger out of pride. 'A knot of cruelty borne by the stream of love,' that was one of the lines in it. Ivan may be cruel to all of you, but he does it because he loves you as friends."

"...I understand now why he never wanted us to leave." Toris murmured.

"Yes, but the story's not finished." I continued, "The older brother continues to push the younger one harder and harder out of pride over the years, until the younger brother's heart finally bursts, killing him. That's when the older brother truly realizes what it means to be proud of something. Not to push something until you're proud of it, but be proud of it for what it looks like now, for what it truly is. And yet, he learned that lesson too late." Toris set down his pencil.

"It sounds sad."

"It is. It's set in the American South, during or shortly after WWI. It makes you question what you do, doesn't it? Is what you're doing, what you believe in, truly the right thing? If you believe it is right, is it really?"

"Do you always do that?" I looked over at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you always say stuff like that, such philosophical things? Do you always speak your mind?" I lowered my head.

"No, not in front of others, at least. But I want to make my opinions known, somehow." I turned away, "For some reason, even with what I love always clouding my mind, it makes me think about everything, especially life. Why do we live when we don't life forever? How can the actions of a single person affect an entire race? What is life like after death?" I smile sadly to myself, "Stuff like that keeps me awake at night, wondering if this is the moment I die, if I die young from cancer or a sudden heart attack. Stuff happens, and yet, we live on." Toris stood, putting down his pencil and coming over to me.

"You should talk with Heracles and Kiku sometime, they would love to hear your thoughts on such things. However, don't think about them all the time, you need to be happy." he said, trying to cheer me up.

"I'm already happy, but when I think like that..." I shrugged, "It changes me, I guess."

"For now, just keep your ideas on your good ones, your imaginative ones, not your philosophical ones." I smiled a bright smile and nodded.

"Then let's get to work!"

* * *

 _ **What Aubrie's talking about, with all her philosophy stuff...That's basically what I think of too. Makes you wonder, doesn't it? Also, what do you think of their plans for money and renovating? And yes, the Scarlet Ibis is a real story, check it out sometime; it's actually pretty sad. Next chapter will have the next unit and the Charter communications guy. Also, Alex will continue to make appearances, so he will always be the one to deliver the units. And I also get the feeling that, with all the new countries joining and leaving his house, Ivan and some of the countries who stayed with him the longest would learn how to renovate a home quickly and without much mess. Anyway, READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Little Runaway

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 _ **Murphy's Law:** If anything can go wrong, it will._

* * *

I hate Murphy's Law. Why? Well, you see...

The Charter communications guy arrived the next day and quickly set up our internet and TV services. Before he left, Toris asked him if he knew any place in town that was hiring. Lucky for us, he gave us a list. It was short, because he didn't know many places that were hiring, but it was good enough.

"No way." I crossed out the fast food options, "There is NO WAY you guys are working in those places. You'd come home smelling like fried grease and other fast foods!" Toris chuckled.

"Wasn't really planning on it." his finger trailed down the list, "Hmm... I don't see any of these I'd really like to do, except maybe the part-time librarian."

"Ah, I wanted that one." Toris nodded and wrote my name beside the job, along with a question mark.

"Okay, then how about an accountant?"

"You sure? I'd be kind of boring..." I said. My grandma on my Dad's side was sort-of an accountant, I guess, and when I had visited her, she was always bustling around an office. Toris shrugged.

"It's better than nothing. At least it wouldn't be too bad as some of the stuff I've seen and done." I nodded.

"Good point. Let's also keep a list of our savings for all the renovation and remodeling. I've already made the payment on you when I first ordered, I've paid the internet and TV services, this house is technically mine, I bought some food yesterday and moved in all of my stuff, along with some basic furniture, and every month, the internet is about 5 dollars, so... 3,000 dollars is what we have left, I guess."

"We'll have to subtract the internet every month, along with the food, electricity, and plumbing costs which are bound to come, and so on." I facepalmed.

"Living alone is tough." I groaned. Toris gave me an apologetic smile.

"It's going to be harder when we fill up the house. Hopefully, the next unit is someone who's strong or good at building, because if we do all of this ourselves, we won't have to pay a company. We'll only have to pay for supplies and hope the weather is good."

"Then hope we get Berwald next, he's a great builder."

* * *

He got the job, thankfully, but I didn't want to get mine until we saw who the next unit was. Toris was also shocked to find out that I had recently gotten my driver's license. Reason? I didn't feel it was right to be able to get your official license at 16. I didn't blame him for being shocked, either. He was off Sunday as well, when the next unit was supposed to get here.

That morning, I was surprised to find Alex at the front door with a small, rectangular crate. Taped to the top were two manuals, so I guessed this had to be one of the twin pairs.

"Usually," he said, setting the box inside this time, "you don't get two units at once. However, when you're dealing with twins, you don't really have a choice."

"The Italy twins?"

"North America." he grimaced, "And not the nice ones, either. At least they're chibis and free. Maybe you could also knock some sense into them so they won't be complete psychopaths." Behind me, Toris squeaked, but held his ground. He was shaking a bit, though.

"I'll see what I can do." I waved to him as he left, then closed the door and picked up the crate. It was a bit heavy, but not as heavy as I thought it would be. Maybe the chibis were lighter than regular people? I brought it to the center of the room and put it down.

The front door was actually directly attached to the living room, where I planned to open all my units. The floor was wooden but glossy (sort of like how wooden furniture is most of the time), the TV was practically right beside the door (really it was right against the wall beside the door. Not the same wall where the door was or opposite of it, but the wall in between the two), and there was already a long couch and a recliner in here. I wanted a rug as well, but that would have been a bit too much for my budget.

"S-so these are some of the 2Ps?" Toris asked with a small gulp. He held the crowbar in his shaking hands.

"I think so." I took off the tape for the manuals, reading the titles aloud as I did so, "Manual to Allan Jones and Manual to Matthieu Williams." I flipped through them to the awakening section.

 _'Congratulations on your new Allan Jones Unit! He may be a 2P, but he, along with his brother, has a soft spot for animals. If you are an animal lover, it will probably help your relationship with him; if not, or if you're a poacher, there will be h**l to pay._ _ _Here are the ways to safely wake him up (that we've documented so far):__

 _ _1\. British accents will make him wake up with an urge to hunt down an Oliver Unit. He will be almost completely focused on this, but may also tear apart your house in the process. You can reprogram him at this time, but be careful and speedy; he isn't a very touchy person.__

 _ _2\. If you have an animal or an animal plushie, say it aloud and he'll wake up instantly, asking or even begging to see it, especially if it's cute. You can easily reprogram him at this time, as nothing can get his attention away from animals. However, Poachers will not be tolerated, along with anyone trying to hurt animals. (Highly recommended)__

 _ _3\. If he hears his brother, he will wake up with a wish to beat him up or tease him; depends on his shipment treatment. The Matthieu Unit will also fight or tease back, and if they tease each other enough, it will end in a fight. If you don't want your house destroyed, quickly reprogram him.__

 _ _4\. Give him fresh fruit or vegetables. He is a vegan, after all (NOT a vegetarian), and will want to eat some after such a long trip. However, don't give him any animal products, not even milk or butter, or he will get very angry. You will be able to reprogram as he eats or as he chases you, depending on if you gave him the right thing to eat.__ _'_ Being as he was a 2P, I guessed that was the main reason why 'highly recommended' was added to this. I then turned to Matt's manual, but already had an idea of how to get him up. No harm in checking though, right?

 _'Congratulations on your new Matthieu Williams Unit! He may be a 2P, but he, along with his brother, has a soft spot for animals. If you are an animal lover, it will probably help your relationship with him; if not, or if you're a poacher, there will be h**l to pay. He is also one of the more calm 2Ps, so he isn't easily angered (still, best to be wary about him). _Here are the ways to safely wake him up (that we've documented so far):__

 _ _1\. Included with the Matthieu Unit is the Kuma Unit. Wake the Kuma Unit and the Matthieu Unit will follow. However, be careful, as the Kuma Unit is more dangerous than the Kumajiro Unit.__

 _ _2\. If you have an animal or an animal plushie, say it aloud and he'll wake up instantly, asking or even begging to see it, especially if it's cute. You can easily reprogram him at this time, as nothing can get his attention away from animals. However, Poachers will not be tolerated, along with anyone trying to hurt animals. (Highly recommended)__

 _ _3\. If you have an Allan Unit, said unit will try to either tease or fight the Matthieu Unit. Either way, it will eventually end in a fight, so do be quick when reprogramming him.__

 _4\. If you have hockey equipment around, ask him to play a game of hockey, or ask to watch hockey with him. He will tear out of the box immediately. Not recommended to have the box inside your house or near you if you do so.'_ I asked Toris to keep an eye on the box while I got one of my stuffed animals. I loved them when I was little and still kept them, and I guess I was lucky I did. While I got the toy, I wondered if any of the other options would work on the younger versions of them. The British option for Allan probably wouldn't work, as he didn't know who Oliver was yet. And I bet they had better relations, since they weren't separated, so the fighting option wouldn't work, and I wasn't about to have anyone start fighting in this house. I got enough roughhousing from my cousins!

"...That is one large pink horse." Toris said, eyes wide as they landed on my animal. I called her Big Pink Horsie (Don't you dare laugh, I named her when I was little) and, as the name went, she was almost as big as a regular horse with pink fur, gold hooves, and a sewn on bridle and saddle. However, there was a tear in the seam between one of her back legs and he body, so until Toris or one of the other units could sew it up, I hoped they were careful with her.

"I know. Since they both have an option about animals or animal plushies, I think this will get both of them up." I took the crowbar from him and began to open the crate. When I looked in, I nearly squealed at how cute they looked. Laying on Allan was Matt, and laying on him was Kuma. They pretty much looked like miniature versions of themselves, clothes and all.

"Hey, boys, Mama's got an animal toy for you." It was weird calling myself a Mama, but with the potential of other chibis coming, I might as well get used to it. Slowly, they blinked open their eyes and yawned before looking up at me. When they woke up, Kuma awoke as well.

" _Maman_?" Matt asked, then looked around, " _Où est le jouet_?" I was a little rusty on French, since I had taken it in high school, but managed to get it. It would be a bit of a challenge to teach Matt English, though. Hopefully, we got either France or Canada soon so they could help. Not only as translators, but with teaching him English.

" _Elle est ici_." I said, picking them up. Like I had wondered, they were _definitely_ lighter than regular humans. Allan still looked a bit too sleepy to understand, though. When their eyes landed on Horsie, however, they looked instantly awake.

"Toy/ _Jouet_!" they reached out towards the large horse. I held them back, though.

"Boys, you have to be careful with her." I explained, catching their attention, "She's pretty old and needs to be fixed in some places. I also have enough animal toys for both of you to play with, okay?" Allan nodded and Matt copied him, the look on his face one of confusion. I put Allan down and explained to him in French.

" _Matt, vous devez être prudent avec elle_. _Elle est assez vieux et doit être fixé dans certains endroits. J'ai aussi assez de jouets pour vous deux pour jouer avec des animaux, d'accord_?" This time, he nodded in understanding and went to join his brother. I would have expected Allan to be more vocal, but instead, he was quieter. Kuma had also crawled out of the box and was sniffing Horsie. Not deeming her a threat, he lumbered over to Toris and I, sniffing us. It seemed he also didn't think we were threats, so he then curled up on the floor and went to sleep. Once Kuma was asleep and the boys busy, Toris began sifting through the crate.

"Here's Allan's bat and Matt's hockey stick." he said, handing them to me (they looked like miniature versions of the ones they would usually carry), "And here are their extra clothes, I guess." He held up two air-sealed bags with clothes in them. I learned from Toris' stuff that each unit would probably come with a change of clothes copies of the ones they were wearing (which were their usual, trademark clothing) and some night clothes. However, sticking out from these bags were tags, which read, _'As the units your have ordered age, the clothing will grow to suit them.'_ Well, lucky me. No clothes shopping for anyone, except maybe some of the more clothing-obsessed nations, especially Flavio. Laundry will also have to be done regularly, probably three or two days a week. And if the clothes grew with the unit, then their items and Kuma would probably do the same.

"Mama?" I felt tugging on my pants and looked down. It was Allan, and he was looking up at Toris curiously, "Who's he?"

"This is Toris." I said, picking up the little boy, "He's here to help me take care of you."

"Like a Daddy?" Toris blushed and shook his head, but I laughed.

"Not really, he's more of an uncle." Toris gave me a look that said, 'not helping,' where I shrugged the best I could with Allan in my arms, "By the way, are you hungry?"

"Yes/ _Oui_!" Matt must have also heard, as he was now at my feet and tugging my pants, wanting to be let up. I picked him up, where his attention was attracted to Toris.

" _Maman, qui est-il_?"

" _Il est l'oncle Toris_." Matt nodded and I took them to the kitchen, Toris sighing and following.

"I'm going to be Uncle Toris from now on, aren't I?" I giggled and nodded.

"Do you mind making some food?" I asked, "Allan's a vegan, but I'm not sure about Matt. Just to be safe, though, let's just avoid meat all together and give them orange juice." I put them in chairs, noting to get some high chairs, and went to find some pillows. As I left the room, Kuma padded in, sniffing around. I guess he had heard it was time for breakfast, too.

"You might want to give Kuma some meat, though. Maybe the hotdogs?" Toris glanced down at the little bear.

"It's going to take more than some hotdogs to satisfy him, I think. Are steaks cheap?" I facepalmed again.

"More trouble." I groaned, "But I think they're almost 20 dollars at the major grocery. And by that, I don't mean Wal-Mart." The twins looked at me.

"What's Wal-Mart?" I sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day...

* * *

I had to admit, it was cute how they snuggled up to me when I sat on the couch, Toris sitting beside me with a sleeping Kuma in his arms. While Toris kept an eye on them as they ate, I put the small crate in the basement beside Toris', then put their stuff in my room. I assumed they would want to sleep with me, since it was either my room or Toris'. And, lucky for them, one of the two bathrooms was connected to my room. It was the only way into that bathroom, so technically it was my own. If the boys were potty-trained (which I hoped) then they could use that bathroom in the night if they wanted, not disturbing anyone.

" _Maman, pourrions-nous avoir une histoire_?"

"What he said." I rolled my eyes as I smiled.

"Okay, how about the story of how a little rabbit learned of loyalty?"

"Tell us!"

" _Oui_!"

"So, a long time ago, in a field in the forest..." I told them how a rabbit named Emmet made friends with a mouse named Rodger, and when Emmet was caught in a trap, Rodger went for help. After a few hours, Emmet thought he would be stuck forever, until Rodger came back with a bear friend that freed Emmet.

"...so from that day forward, Emmet never let Rodger down, and neither did Rodger to Emmet. The end." Matt seemed to follow allow with the story, even though he looked confused at some points and it was in English. Maybe he did understand a bit of English after all. Well, he _was_ Allan's brother; it was a sort-of given when you live with an English-speaker, especially if he's your brother.

For the rest of the day, I showed them around the house, and a few times, they caused a little trouble, but nothing too bad (Ex. Jumping on Toris' bed). When I told them about the lawnmowers, though, they grew excited.

" _Peut-on monter_?"

"What he said!" I had a feeling they would want to ride one of them, I loved to do it when I was younger. And, with how Allan agreed with his brother, I wonder if he truly understood what Matt was saying or he was guessing; it could be either. After making sure the blades weren't going to be moving and that both boys were secure in my lap, I started it up and began driving it all over the place. To say they loved it was a bit of an understatement.

They wanted to ride again, but I had to deny it, as one ride was enough for a day. They pouted, but agreed, and I asked if they wanted to do something else. Luckily, they wanted to play on the playset, where both Toris and I could keep at watch on them. We had cleaned it the day before, too, in preparation. Good thing we did.

"They're cute." I said.

"Except for those disasters, yes." Toris said, wincing as he remembered what else they did, "How long until they become teenagers?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well, hopefully not too long." he sighed, "I like them as children, too, but they got into so much trouble on their first day..."

"Jumping on your bed was a crime?" I raised an eyebrow and he blushed again.

"Not really, but do you know how _long_ it takes me to make that bed?" I rolled my eyes and went back to watching over the twins.

"Well, at least as teenagers, I can leave them at home alone and get a job."

"What's going to keep them occupied?"

"If they're anything like I was, they'll find ways to have fun. Besides, on the tour, I told them the same rules I told you." I said. The rules of this house were simple: Don't break anything, don't fight, and the most important of all, tell me where you're going before you leave the house. However, with 2Ps, I've also added the 'don't kill anyone' rule, but since the boys are only kids, I don't think I'd have to tell them that.

"It's a good thing you didn't get your job just yet, then." he said, "You'll need all of your wits and energy taking care of those two and Kuma at the same time."

"How bad can it be, Toris?"

"You'll see..."

* * *

That night, I found myself reading a Hardy Boys book to the twins. I think they would have liked it, as 2Ps were generally a bit more... _violent_ than 1Ps. Hopefully, they wouldn't get too violent and just like the book. Kuma was curled up at my feet; usually, he was fierce and dangerous, but so far he hadn't been that way. With Allan and Kuma being so different from their older selves, I wondered if only growing up was a factor to how they changed, or if meeting their caretakers was the main factor. It was probably the later.

" _Maman, pourquoi ils résolvent des mystères ne_?" I had read it in English, so this proved Matt was able to understand.

" _Parce que leur Papa est un détective et ils veulent être comme lui_." he nodded and I went back to reading aloud, until Allan yawned. I read until I could pause and bookmarked the book, laying it aside. Turning the light out, I felt the twins cuddle me even more.

"'Night, Mama."

" _Bonne nuit, Maman_."

"Goodnight, boys." I kissed their foreheads and closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax and fall asleep.

* * *

The next day is when Murphy's Law began. When I woke up, I found Kuma laying on my chest, sleeping, and the boys no where in sight. A quick glance at the clock on the table beside the bed told me it was about 9 AM. I was never a morning person and hated to get up, but I had to find the boys. I knew I didn't have to worry about Toris, as he had already left for work.

"Off, please." I said, picking up Kuma and putting him on the floor. He woke up, snorted, and crawled back onto the bed, right back to where he was before. I sweatdropped.

"Kuma, I'm not a morning person either, but I've got a job to do. Besides, it's almost breakfast."

"Warm. I stay." I was tempted to facepalm, but picked up Kuma as I sat up. Once I was out of the bed, I put him in my place and covered him with the blankets. He didn't look like he was going anywhere, so I began to search the house for the boys.

"Yippee!"

"Yay!" I peeked into Toris' room to see the two jumping on his bed again.

"Hi, Mama!" Allan waved, doing a bellyflop before being bounced into the air again.

"Boys, it's almost time for breakfast." I said, hoping it would stop them.

" _Nous ne sommes pas faim_."

"Even if you aren't hungry, Uncle Toris doesn't like it when you jump on his bed." Slowly, they came to a stop.

"It's fun, but if Uncle Toris doesn't like it..."

" _Nous ne verrons plus le faire_." I nodded and picked them up.

"I'll fix it up later. Now, why aren't you two hungry?"

"Well, when you didn't get up, we went looking for food and-"

" _Arrêtez_!" I was about to ask why he wanted me to stop when I stepped on something and it slipped out from under my foot, making me fall on my back on the hard wood floor.

"Mama!"

" _Est ce que tu vas bien_?" I winced a little, but managed to sit up, the twins looking at me with worry.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I looked over to see that I had slipped on a banana peel.

"We shared a banana and then went to play on the bed." Allan finished, "We couldn't find the garbage can, so..."

"You shouldn't leave it on the floor." I said sternly, "Someone could slip on it, like I did, and seriously hurt themselves."

" _Es-tu blessé_?"

" _Non_." Matt then glared at his brother, who hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Mama." I sighed.

"Just don't do it again. And if you can't reach something, then come get me or Uncle Toris."

"What if you aren't around?"

"Then put it where it won't be in the way." Allan nodded, "And seeing as you two aren't hungry, why don't you go play with Horsie?" Instantly, they hopped out of my arms and went to the living room. I picked up the peel and stood, wincing at my aching back and hurting head. It was only a small fall, so I didn't really have to worry about major injuries, but I was sure I was going to have bruises later. I then threw the peel away and went to fix Toris' bed. If there was one housecleaning thing I was good at, it was fixing beds. And, from what happened so far today, it looked like I might be having a bad day. I suddenly heard some shouting from the living room, so I went to investigate.

" _Tu as failli blesser Maman_!"

"But I apologized!"

" _Vous auriez pu lui faire du mal_!"

"Well, you ate some of the banana too! You're just as guilty!"

" _Au moins, j'essayé de l'arrêter_!"

"I would have told her if I had seen it!"

" _Je ne suis toujours pas en vous permettant de jouer avec Horsie_!"

"You're a mean brother!" Allan began to cry and raced past my legs. Matt was sitting on Horsie's back and it seemed he wouldn't let Allan play with her because he almost hurt me. I was slightly touched that he defended me, but I was mad at him.

" _Vous devez être plus agréable à votre frère_." Matt looked up at me.

" _Mais il aurait pu vous blesser_!"

" _Il était un accident, il ne signifie pas que ce_." I said, " _Maintenant, pensez à comment vous allez excuser auprès de lui pendant que je le réconforte. Il ne savait pas, alors arrêtez de le blâmer. Vous êtes allé avec elle aussi bien, de sorte que vous êtes aussi coupable, comme il le dit_." I saw him hang his head before I left to look for Allan. I looked through all of the house, including the basement, but couldn't hear or see him anywhere, which worried me.

"Allan?" I called, glancing around. When there was no response, I went outside. I called his name, running around, but there was no answer. He could have gone anywhere! When I came upon the path into the forest, though, I noticed new tracks on the path. Small child footprints.

"Allan!" I followed the path after him. I was never allow to go into the forest without permission when I was younger, and even then I didn't go far in, always staying on the trail. I followed it until I couldn't see the house any more, making me nervous, but I continued looking and calling for Allan. At last, after a bit more walking, he finally came running up to me, crying.

"Mama!" I picked him up, holding him close, "This place is scary!"

"I know, but you shouldn't have come in here in the first place! You had me so worried!" I began to walk us back.

"S-sorry, Mama..." he sniffed, "I don't mean to cause so much trouble."

"You're learning, and I don't blame you for any of it. The peel was an accident and you came out here to get away from Matt. Hopefully, you didn't pass any poison ivy on the way out here."

"Are you going to punish him?" I thought about it.

"Maybe. He was trying to defend me, even if it was the wrong way to go about it."

"Please don't!" I looked down at him, "I know he made me cry and leave, but it's my fault for leaving in the first place!" I sighed.

"Let me talk with Uncle Toris about your punishment." Allan whimpered, but snuggled closer.

"Okay, Mama..."

* * *

When we got back, Matt was waiting for us by the garage with Kuma. He truly did look sorry and a bit relieved that we were back. I also wondered if he somehow managed to feed Kuma while we were gone.

" _Je suis désolé, Allan. Tu me pardonnes pour vous accuser_?" I put Allan down. He blinked, then nodded.

"Yeah. Mama's going to talk with Uncle Toris about our punishment, though." Matt nodded back.

" _D'accord_." They went back inside and I followed, finally crashing on the couch. They had gone to my room, I supposed. Now that they were back in the house and after such a long trek, I could rest...

* * *

"...brie. Aubrie." Gently, Toris shook me awake. I blinked open my eyes and looked up at him.

"From what the twins told me, you've had an interesting day." I sat up, making room for him.

"Yeah, and tiring. How are they?"

"They're in your room, awaiting punishment." Toris leaned back, "Honestly, I don't think either of them needs one."

"Why?"

"They've been through a scary experience today, I think they won't do it again." I nodded.

"That's what I was thinking. When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago. And so far, it seems they didn't get-"

"MAMA!"

" _MAMAN_!"

"IT ITCHES LIKE CRAZY!" I sighed.

"I hate Murphy's Law." Toris gave me a pat on the back.

"I'll go get some itch cream." I only nodded.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter! I know there's a lot of French in here, so here are the translations for most of it (I got these off of Google Translate, so don't blame me (not completely, at least). However, I have taken a bit of French in school, but it's been a while...):**_

 **Où est le jouet? = Where's the toy?**

 **Elle est ici. = She is over here. (Can also mean 'She is here.')**

 **Maman, pourrions-nous avoir une histoire? = Mom, could we have a story?**

 **Peut-on monter? = Can we ride it? (Can also mean 'Can we go up?')**

 **Maman, pourquoi ils résolvent des mystères ne? = Mom, why do they solve mysteries?**

 **Parce que leur Papa est un détective et ils veulent être comme lui. = Because their Dad is a detective and they want to be like him.**

 **Nous ne verrons plus le faire. = We won't do it anymore. (Can also mean 'We do not see.')**

 **Es-tu blessé? = Are you hurt?**

 **Tu as failli blesser Maman! = You almost hurt Mommy!**

 **Vous auriez pu lui faire du mal! = You could have hurt her! (Can also mean 'You could have hurt him!')**

 **Au moins, j'essayé de l'arrêter! = At least I tried to stop her! (Can also mean 'At least I tried to stop him!')**

 **Je ne suis toujours pas en vous permettant de jouer avec Horsie! = I'm still not letting you play with Horsie!**

 **Vous devez être plus agréable à votre frère. = You should be nicer to your brother.**

 **Mais il aurait pu vous blesser! = But he could have hurt you! (Can also mean 'But he could hurt you!')**

 **Il était un accident, il ne signifie pas que ce. = It was accident, he didn't mean it.**

 **Maintenant, pensez à comment vous allez excuser auprès de lui pendant que je le réconforte. Il ne savait pas, alors arrêtez de le blâmer. Vous êtes allé avec elle aussi bien, de sorte que vous êtes aussi coupable, comme il le dit. = Now, think about how you will apologize to him while I comfort him. He did not know, so stop blaming him. You went with it as well, so you're as guilty as he says.**

 **Je suis désolé, Allan. Tu me pardonnes pour vous accuser? = I'm sorry, Allan. Do you forgive me for accusing you? (Can also mean 'I'm sorry, Allan. You forgive me for accusing you?')**

 _ **I'm pretty sure it wouldn't take that long for poison ivy to work its magic, but stories have artistic licenses, so it sort-of evens out (and I've never had poisoned ivy before, so I hope I get it right). Also, I'm I'm thinking of either starting a fic that goes over Murphy's Law and similar laws to it, or have a law at the beginning of these chapters and the chapter could work with it. What do you think? And how long do you think Allan and Matt will be chibis? READ & REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Little Runaway

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 _ **Chaos Theory:** Have one unknown and possibly disrupting variable and everything will go way off-kilter. **(My definition on the theory from what I know)**_

* * *

I washed them thoroughly while wearing gloves, so I wouldn't get poison ivy. Seems Allan only had some on his hands, and since he only grabbed my shirt, I didn't get it. Matt, however, did, as Allan managed to hug him, touch his hands, and so on. If anything, he was going to be more troublesome than his brother with having PI (poison ivy) rash all over him.

"Don't scratch." I said as they tried to do so, "It only makes it worse."

"But _Mom_ -"

" _Maman_ -"

"No buts, boys. You've had a hectic day so far, so this is punishment enough." They grumbled quietly, but allowed me to continue. They didn't mind having me wash them, but squealed and hid behind the shower curtains when Toris came in with the itch cream. I nodded to him gratefully as the twins glared, which seemed so cute on their little faces.

"Once you guys are dry," I said, Toris leaving and allowing the boys to edge out from the curtains, "I can put this stuff on you and it will stop the itching!" Their eyes went wide and they nodded enthusiastically.

" _Soyez rapide, Maman_!"

"What Matt said!" I smiled and continued to scrub them.

* * *

"I've never actually seen a boy like that." Toris glanced up to me. Allan and Matt had insisted on drying themselves, so I was leaving them to it. I hope they didn't overdo it, though, seeing as towels would help stop the itching.

"What do you mean?" he was working on all different kinds of papers, probably for his job.

"Well, I have a cousin who's a boy, and yet I've never seen him naked. This is the first time I've seen any boy completely naked."

"You seemed to handle it pretty well. Maybe you are cut out to be a mother after all." I blushed.

"Well, you're helping out too, Toris." He rolled his eyes.

"And also, what were you saying about Murphy's Law earlier? I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"It's kind of a philosophical law that says, and I quote, 'If anything can go wrong, it will.'"

"I see..."

"I guess I had better be getting back to the boys now. Good luck on your figures."

"I need all the luck I can get." I felt sorry for him, but he chose the job, after all.

* * *

After I had found them again, I put anti-itch and poison ivy cream on their rashes, telling them that if they started to itch again, tell Toris, or myself and we would fix it.

" _Maman, quand est-ce censé aller_?" Matt asked after I finished rubbing his bare back.

" _Je ne sais pas_." he saddened a little.

"O...okay." I blinked.

"Matt, did you just say some English?"

" _Oui_." I hugged him.

"At least you're learning, _mon petit garçon_." He smiled and hugged back.

" _Oui, Maman_."

* * *

 **Toris' POV:**

To help me with my job, Ms. Aubrie let me use her computer. As I was winding down for the night, I happened to check her email. Nothing really interested me except for a new piece of mail from the FMB Inc.

 _'Dear Customer,_

 _As our units have been selling like hotcakes, we have decided to speed up the process of giving you two units at a time, possibly three. Lucky you were one of the ones with our special offer. If you need any help or have problems, contact us on our website or our number below. Also, beware of fangirls/fanboys._

 _Happy to serve Hetalia lovers everywhere, the Flying Mint Bunny Inc.'_ Toris sighed, rubbing his forehead. It was bad enough she had to deal with two chibi 2Ps, but now Ms. Aubrie was going to get 2 or 3 new units every few days. The house would be filled in no time, but they would quickly run out of room and resources.

"She needs to know about this. I should probably leave her a letter for in the morning..."

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Chaos Theory is another thing I hate. I wasn't surprised that he had checked my email for me last night, but the new info was worrying. Getting more than one unit every time would throw everything off, and was a prime example of chaos theory.

"Mama? Are you okay?" I looked over to see Allan and Matt eating breakfast, both looking at me worriedly.

"Well, usually, we would get new family members every few days, mostly one at a time." I explained, "But Uncle Toris left this letter saying that two or three would now be coming every time."

" _Plus la famille, mais plus de problèmes_." I nodded.

"Hopefully we get more adults, or at least some teenagers." I said, "We need to get more money if we're going to add space to the house and have enough food for everyone. If everyone's going to fit, we'll have to use every space we can get until be make a bigger house."

"Why can't we buy one?"

"It would be too expensive, and it would be a bit cheaper building and renovating our own. Not all at once, of course, but adding a little every so often we would have the house built in no time with everything we need, and then we could get stuff we want. All we would need is someone to design the blueprints and command the operation, and some very strong people." I could see the twins glance at each other, thinking, "I just wonder who'll be coming tomorrow, since it'll be the third day after I've gotten you two. Though, the date said that units ship every 3 to 5 days, so we might have to wait a little longer."

" _Allons-nous avoir plus de locuteurs français_?"

" _Oui_." Matt then cheered, " _Cependant, vous avez encore besoin d'apprendre l'anglais de base afin qu'ils ne devront pas traduire pour vous tout le temps. Comprendre_?" Matt nodded.

"I could help." Allan said, raising his hand.

"Okay, how about taking an hour each day to teach Matt English?" They both nodded, "Now hopefully Berwald will be one of the next units, because we're going to need to get started on this early if we're going to have any chance of finishing the house. If it rains before we can get the second floor finished, then we can work on the sub-basement."

"What's that?"

"It's a basement under a basement. Sometimes, you can have basements that keep going down a lot. Usually, those are used as wine cellars."

" _Qu'est-ce que c'est? Et quel est le vin_?"

"A wine cellar is where you store wine, which is an alcoholic drink neither of you are going to have."

"What's alcohol?" I sighed; these two were too curious for their own good.

"It's not good for you, and if you have enough, it makes you act weird. If you have too much, it could kill you." The boys gasped.

" _Nous n'aurons pas, Maman_!" Allan nodded with his brother's words.

"Well, some of our family members that are coming _do_ drink alcohol, but they can drink responsibly. However, if they try to offer you a drink, refuse." The boys nodded quickly.

"By the way," Allan tilted his head, "When we get more family members, are they going to be our uncles and aunts?"

"You could consider them that, it just depends on how old they are when they come. Some might be around your age, so they could be your brothers and sisters instead. It's your choice on how you consider them." The boys nodded again, "Now, shouldn't you be finishing up your breakfast so we can have some fun?" Their eyes lit up and they dug into their food. I had promised them we would play some video games together, especially some _Just Dance_.

* * *

"Mama! Mama, wake up already!"

" _Maman, réveille-toi! Il y a un homme à la porte_!" Groggily, I opened my eyes to see the two trying to jump on me to wake me up. Kuma was still snoring away at the foot of the bed.

"What did you say?" I yawned, trying to avoid their jumps.

"There's a man at the front door, we looked through the peephole!"

" _Il avait moi debout sur ses épaules et regarde par le trou_." Matt explained. I nodded and sat up.

"Well, let me get dressed and answer the door. You two stay out of sight." They saluted me and ran away. I shook my head and stood, going to the closet. I didn't expect Alex to come so early, but I wasn't so surprised. Once I had dressed, I went to answer the door, finding Alex standing there with two huge boxes, one slightly taller than the other.

"Seems you're still in one piece." he said.

"They're more adorable than trouble, but that doesn't mean they don't get into mischief." I looked at the boxes, "And who are these two?"

"Nordics," Alex said, "and the ones who fight the most too." Before he could leave, though, I stopped him for a second.

"Why do you work for FMB anyway?" he shrugged.

"Only guys who would hire me." he said, then left before I could ask more. Once he had, Allan and Matt came out of hiding, looking up at the large boxes in wonder. I took the manuals off, and I had a pretty good idea who the two were, thanks to the _Scandinavia and the World_ webcomic.

 _'Congratulations on your new Matthias_ _K_ _øhler Unit! Beer-loving, fun, and a part of the Awesome Trio, this guys almost never runs out of energy! However, he's quite childish, so be wary of his tantrums, especially when he's drunk. Here are the ways to safely wake him up (that we've documented so far):_

 _1\. If you have a Peter Unit, his voice will make Matthias wake up to play with his nephew. You have to reprogram him quickly, though, before he drags Peter off._

 _2\. If you have a Lukas Unit, his voice will make Matthias wake up to bother him. Be wary of the Lukas Unit when the Matthias Unit is released, however. He will have strong urges to choke the Matthias Unit by his tie, so be careful. You can reprogram while he's being choked, though._

 _3\. Just call him your brother and he will bust out, wanting to give you a hug. Be wary of this option, however, as he will continue to call you his sibling and hug you at unknown times. You can reprogram him at this time._

 _4\. If an Alfred Unit or a Gilbert Unit is around, their voices will wake up the Matthias Unit, who will want to go do awesome stuff with them. You may reprogram him at this time, but be quick, before they take off._ _'_ Those were the only options available, and seeing as I didn't have any of those units yet, I decided to go with the third option. I waited on that, though, because I also wanted to read the other one before making any decisions.

 _'Congratulations on your new Berwald_ _Oxen_ _stierna Unit! Despite his intimidating stare, he's actually a gentle giant and an amazing builder! However, unless you can't smell a thing or have no taste, avoid his canned Surströmming at all costs. Here are the ways to safely wake him up (that we've documented so far):_

 _1\. Ask him to help you build something. He will wake up and ask to help, especially if it's wooden. You can reprogram him at this time._

 _2\. If you have a Tino Unit, his voice will make Berwald awaken and begin to call him his wife. You can reprogram him at this time._

 _3\. If you have a Peter Unit, his voice will make Berwald awaken and wish to take care of Peter. You can reprogram him at this time.'_ Only three choices this time, but I really did need his help with making my house bigger. Seeing as it would be even more of a hassle to get Matthias out than Berwald, I decided to go with him first.

"Brother?" Like it had warned, he used his axe to hack out and hug me. I was lucky it was outside, otherwise the wood chips would have been stuck in everything.

"Hi there!" he said. I pulled him off.

"I'm Aubrie, and no spontaneous hugs."

"That won't stop me!" I sighed and turned to the other crate.

"Excuse me, Berwald? I could use some help in a building project." Matt handed me his hockey stick and I began to use it like a crowbar. It was certainly similarly shaped and was just about as strong as one. Matthias began to glare at the two children, once he recognized them. Once I had the top pried away enough for Berwald to get out on his own, I kicked the 'King of the North' in the shin.

"Ow!" He hopped on one foot, holding his kicked leg, "What was that for?!"

"There's no reason for you to be hateful towards these two." I said, "They haven't done anything wrong."

"Yet!" he added, and I kicked him in his other shin.

"Mama, why are you being so mean to him?" Allan asked curiously.

"Because he doesn't like you, but he'll have to learn to if he's going to stay here." I gave Matt his hockey stick back.

"And your project?" I jumped, having nearly forgot Berwald was there. He already had his clothes as well, and I guessed he didn't have anything else.

"I want to add on to this house." I said, "Toris and I have all kinds of plans in a notebook, if you want to take a look." he nodded and followed me inside. All, Matt, and Matthias followed me, the Dane grumbling slightly while the twins stuck close to me, giving Matthias childish glares every now and then. Seems it was going to take a while for those three to get along.

"These are our plans so far." I said, showing him Toris' drawings, "I know that I'm going to get a lot of units, so I want to add more floors and a sub-basement to have enough room, possibly add more room to the kitchen and dining rooms or move them somewhere else."

"It would be best to move them elsewhere." Berwald said, "At least the dining room. You could put in a dumbwaiter to the kitchen so you could move the food up or down to the dining room." I nodded.

"And I was planning on having a room on the second floor or so just dedicated to computers for an idea I have about you guys. I was talking with Toris about his country's past and..."

* * *

 **Allan's POV:**

Matt and I were hanging onto Mama's legs as she talked to Uncle Berwald, glaring at Mr. Matthias. We were here before he was and we haven't caused any trouble, so why did he hate us?

" _Je me demande pourquoi il ne nous aime pas_." I nodded.

"So do I." I turned to him, "Do you think we could convince Mama to send him back?"

" _Non_." I pouted.

"Then what are we supposed to do with him?" Matt shrugged.

" _Je ne sais pas. Peut-être lui notre valeur montrer_?"

"It could work. How are we going to get past his hard head?"

" _Que diriez-vous de hockey ou de baseball_?"

"Good idea. He looks like the type that would be great at hockey." Matt huffed.

" _Je serais mieux à ce qu'il ferait_." I rolled me eyes.

"Sure you would." He glared at me.

* * *

 _ **More French translations by Google Translate:**_

 **Soyez rapide, Maman! = Be quick, Mom!**

 **Maman, quand est-ce censé aller? = Mom, when is this supposed to go away? (Can also mean 'Mom, when is it supposed to go?')**

 **Je ne sais pas. = I don't know.**

 **mon petit garçon = my little boy**

 **Plus la famille, mais plus de problèmes. = More family, but more problems.**

 **Allons-nous avoir plus de locuteurs français? = Are we going to have more French speakers?**

 **Cependant, vous avez encore besoin d'apprendre l'anglais de base afin qu'ils ne devront pas traduire pour vous tout le temps. Comprendre? = However, you still need to learn basic English so that they won't have to translate for you all the time. Understand?**

 **Qu'est-ce que c'est? Et quel est le vin? = What's that? And what's wine?**

 **Nous n'aurons pas, Maman! = We won't have any, Mom! (Can also mean 'We will not, Mom!')**

 **Maman, réveille-toi! Il y a un homme à la porte! = Mom, wake up! There's a man at the front door!**

 **Il avait moi debout sur ses épaules et regarde par le trou. = He had me stand on his shoulders and look out the hole. (Can also mean 'He had me up on his shoulders and looked through the hole.')**

 **Je me demande pourquoi il ne nous aime pas. = I wonder why he doesn't like us.**

 **Peut-être lui notre valeur montrer? = Maybe show him our worth? (Can also mean 'Maybe it show our worth?')**

 **Que diriez-vous de hockey ou de baseball? = How about hockey or baseball?**

 **Je serais mieux à ce qu'il ferait. = I would be better at it than he would. (Can also mean 'I would be better at what he would do.')**

 _ **So, now she has to deal with more than one unit coming at a time. Well, she's handled the North American 2P twins well enough, so hopefully she can handle the others. At least now construction can begin! But the 2P!NA Twins and Matthias have gotten off to a rocky start, so hopefully they can at least learn to tolerate each other and maybe even get along. Also, Read & Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Little Runaway

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 _ **Zymurgy's First Law of Evolving Systems Dynamics (and yes, this is an actual, real thing I found):** Once you open a can of worms, the only way to recan them is to use a larger can._

* * *

"AHH!" I heard Matthias yell, "HOW?! HOW DO YOU LITTLE BRATS DO IT?!"

"WE'RE NOT BRATS/ _NOUS NE SOMMES PAS BRATS_!" I sighed. Berwald and I were in Toris' room, trying to work out the plans for the house. To keep the others occupied, I had the three play a game of Monopoly, the twins against Matthias. So far, it looks like they're winning. And it seemed Matt has taken Norway's place as the one to choke the man by his tie, as I could now hear choking sounds.

"Matt!" Allan was trying to get him stop, again.

"Why doesn't he learn that wearing a tie is going to be his death someday?" I sighed again.

"You don't think he's wondered that himself?" A small smile had made it's way onto Berwald's face, "He just can't make himself wear anything else. I guess you could say it's like Oliver's obsession with bowties."

"Point taken." I nodded, "And why aren't you mad at the twins, like Matthias?" He shrugged.

"They're kids. They haven't done anything wrong, unlike their adult selves, so why should I hate them?"

"I wish Matthias would understand that."

"He's rash and stubborn. It's going to take a while for him to understand."

"OW! WHY THE H**L DOES THAT HOCKEY STICK HAVE A BLADE AND BARBWIRE?!" Uh oh. I ran in there to see Matthias covering his head as Allan tried to hold back Matt, who was trying to beat Matthias with his hockey stick. It had somehow gained the barbwire and now looked wickedly sharp (or, at least, sharper than before).

"MATT!" Everything stopped, where I managed to take the hockey stick away from the boy, "You shouldn't do that! You could hurt someone!"

"He already did..." Matthias muttered, examining the bleeding marks on his arms. The barbwire had easily torn through the fabric of his shirt and had scratched him, but it didn't look too bad. I told him to clean up and turned to Allan. Matt was beside him, head down in shame, I guessed. Beside them, the game was still on the table, abandoned.

"How did this happen?"

"He was saying bad stuff about us." Allan pointed at the retreating Matthias, "And then Matt pulled out his hockey stick and started beating him." The boy gave the Dane an angry glance, "I was tempted to join in..."

"No." I said firmly; I didn't want them to end up murderous as well, "Hurting people isn't a good thing, even if _some of us_ ," Matthias winced under my glare before ducking out of the room, "deserve it."

" _Vais-je être puni_?" Matt finally spoke, lifting his head. I was hard to tell with his sunglasses, but I wondered if he had tears in his eyes.

"Just come with me." He slipped off of the chair he and Allan had shared and followed me as we went to my room. I closed the door and put the hockey stick back with Allan's bat. He had climbed onto the bed, where I sat beside him.

"I'm speaking in English because I want you to understand how serious I am. You and Allan aren't like the others." He tilted his head, frowning.

"W...why?" I put a hand on his head, thinking about how I was going to explain.

"You're...different because you're more violent than the others." I said, "You and Allan are 2Ps, or Second Players. They're the opposites of 1Ps, or First Players. The others are 1Ps while the two of you are 2Ps. You're actually scaring Matthias because he knows what you'll be like when you grow up."

" _Que ferons-nous ressembler_?"

"2Ps are usually murderous, where they love to kill people." The little Canadian gasped, covering his mouth with his hands, "It's my job to make sure you don't go that way, okay." He buried his face into my side.

" _Je suis désolé, Maman. Je ne veux pas que cela se produise_!" he said, crying. I held him close.

"Now do you understand why it was a bad thing for you to hit Matthias?" Matt nodded.

" _Est-ce que vous allez dire Allan_?" he pulled away, wiping at his eyes.

"Not yet. I want to wait a little before telling him. At least help keep him out of trouble and keep your temper in check, okay?" Matt nodded quickly.

"Okay."

"Now, you can go back to your game, just don't let anything Matthias says get to you."

" _Allez-vous le punir_?"

"This time, I'll let him off with a warning. If he causes trouble again, though..." Matt nodded before running off. I returned to Toris' room to find Berwald there, having finished.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"Long story short," I sat on the bed, "I told Matt about being a 2P and prevented him from bashing Matthias' head in." He nodded, and grabbed the plans from the table.

"What do you think?" I looked up at the plans. He had refined them, placing the new dining room in the sub-basement and the computer room directly above my room. Where the old dining room was would be extra room for the kitchen. There was also a line where the dumbwaiter would go.

"I'm also assuming you're going to have us sleep together based on where we live, both 2Ps and 1Ps." he said, "Such as the Baltics, for example. Those three will be sleeping in the same room, along with their 2Ps." I nodded.

"That's right. Toris is keeping this room, so it can be for all the Baltics. So," I leaned forward, "how are we supposed to go about this?"

"There are several ways." he pointed to the basement, "First, all of us move down here while we work above. Second, we could create the sub-basement first, move down there, then start on above. Three," he pointed to where the roof was on the house right now, "we can just get rid off the shingles and leave the ceiling as it is, working from there. However, that's the most risky of the three. Which do you suggest?" I made a sound of displeasure. I didn't want to tear down the house I had known for so long.

"Is there a way we can combine the two?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You want to combine the second and third?" I nodded.

"Or, at least, don't tear down the main building." He sighed.

"We would only take out the ceiling anyway on the second one. Is that what you want?" I nodded.

"You know, you're more talkative than I expected." Again, Berwald shrugged.

"I talk when I want to. Besides, this is your idea. It's important to you and all of us." he rolled up the plans, "Any idea how to get a mini-cement mixer, a survey transit, supplies for foundation reinforcement, a construction license, or a stone saw?" I put my head in my hands and gave a muffled scream of frustration. Luckily the others didn't hear it, but Berwald gave me a few soft pats on the back.

"I'm sure we can work this out." he reassured me. I gave him an irritated groan.

* * *

 **Toris' POV:**

I looked to the crying Matthias, the cheering twins, then to Berwald.

"Need I even ask?" He handed me a rolled-up paper.

"This is even worse." I read over it.

"...At least I have experience with building, as do you." I sighed, rolling it and handing it back, "I'm pretty sure we can get that stuff in town and we'll need a license to chop down trees around here-"

"I can get that!" Matthias was happy again, joining us. Allan and Matt were putting away the Monopoly game.

"-and you both will need jobs." I continued, unfazed, "There's a glass and window store in town you could probably work at, Berwald. As for you, Matthias, you could take a job as a cashier. But tone it down a bit, will you?" He huffed, crossing his arms.

"As if!" He glanced at the twins. I had noticed since I had gotten home he didn't seem to like them. They also seemed to not like him as well.

"They're not a threat." Berwald told him, his unintentional intimidating manner intensified by his glare.

"How do you know?" Matthias hissed back. I separated them.

"They've been here for three days and haven't done anything 2P-like so far."

"Yeah, but you weren't here earlier." Matthias growled and rolled up his sleeves. There were only faint scars on them, "That little Canuck used his hockey stick on me, coated with barbwire!"

"Aubrie gave him a talk afterwords." Berwald defended, "He knows he's a 2P and that he could grow up to be murderous. I'm sure he's taken that to heart and is trying to keep himself from going that way." The Dane gave the Swede his own glare.

"But Allan doesn't know." he pointed out, "He could go sour at any time, and Matt could too, even if he tries to prevent it." I rubbed my head, feeling a headache coming on. Again, I pushed them apart.

"Why don't you give them a chance?" I asked Matthias.

"Didn't I just explain?" he growled, "They shouldn't be here in the first place!" His voice was beginning to raise, where I had to shush him.

"Aubrie loves them just the same, and they're _family_." I stressed, "She just might send _you_ back instead if this keeps up!" Matthias flinched.

"She wouldn't-!" he protested weakly. He barely knew her, so he couldn't be sure.

"She really wouldn't send him back, would she?" Berwald asked, a trace of worry in his voice. I sighed.

"No, but she would get irritated quickly." Matthias brightened at that, " _However_ ," This time, the Dane saddened a bit, "if you won't say anything good to the boys, I don't want you to say _anything at all_. Understood?" He nodded, though he didn't look happy.

"Now, how are we going to build this?" I gestured to the plans in Berwald's hands. He unrolled them to show us.

"She wants to start on the sub-basement first." he said, pointing to the place on the plans, "A few bedrooms will be down there, but that's where the new dining room will be, mainly. The old dining room will be converted to be a part of the kitchen, and a dumbwaiter will be installed to move food." Matthias and I nodded, "After it's constructed, we'll have to move everything here into either the basement or the sub-basement before we can start working on the rest of the house."

"We can also buy some dining room tables and chairs." Matthias added, "How much money do we have to work with?"

"In two days I get my first paycheck, but until then, we have about 3,000 to work with. We need to have at least 1,000 left if we're to pay for electricity, plumbing, and such." They nodded.

"Until we finish the house, let's try not to buy anything except food." Berwald said, "And while we're building the house, let's try to do the ceiling of the kitchen first, so we can get to the food safely."

"And the plumbing?" Matthias asked.

"I have experience with that." I answered.

"Vents?"

"Also me. Basically, I can do everything in the walls while Berwald does everything else."

"And I can get the lumber license while Berwald gets his construction license."

"Where are the boys?" Both the Dane and I looked up only to see that the twins were gone. I scrambled to my feet, worry taking over.

"Ah! Where are they?! Aubrie's asleep and now they're missing!" Berwald and Matthias joined me in searching for the twins, but they weren't anywhere in the house! Where could they be?! Unless they heard us earlier... Oh no.

"ALLAN! MATT!"

* * *

 **Matt's POV:**

I trudged behind Allan as we walked beside the road. Kuma was tagging along behind us and we held our weapons in our hands. Mine still had the spiked metal wrapped around it.

" _Il ne voulait pas lui_." I tried to convince Allan to go back. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course he didn't! They didn't want us to overhear, either!" Allan snapped, "Mama won't get rid of us, but who's to say they won't?!" I sighed.

" _Maman veut que nous entendre avec lui, et il est la seule peur de nous. Ils sont tous_." I said, remembering my talk with Mom earlier. This made my brother pause.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

" _Rien_." Allan frowned, turning to me.

"No, it's not _nothing_. Something's bothering you, something Mama said. It was the talk she gave you, wasn't it?" I took on a look of surprise.

" _Comment as-tu_ -?" He blushed, looking away.

"I listened in on what she was telling you, though I couldn't hear everything. Also, I noticed how different you acted." he explained, "I kind of pieced it together from there. We're different from the others, and part of that difference is scaring them, right?"

"Y...yes." I nodded, " _Pourrait-on revenir maintenant_?" Allan bit his lip, thinking. He glanced back at where we had come, then towards where we were going. In fact, we really had no idea _where_ we were going, as long as it wasn't in the forest again.

"Yeah." he nodded, "Let's head back. If Mama's awake, she'll be worried sick, along with the others. Besides, like she said, we need to get along with Matthias."

" _Et peut-être cela ..._ l'aventure _lui montrer que nous voulons aucun mal. Nous ne voulons que ce qui est mieux, nous ne voulons pas aller dans le '_ mauvais _' route._ " Allan nodded again.

"Right. Let's go home." I smiled and we walked back home together, Kuma once again following. Uncle Toris saw us first, rushing out to hug us, glad we were back, but also reprimanding us for doing such a thing. Quickly, Uncle Berwald and Mr. Matthias joined us.

"We're sorry." Allan apologized and I nodded, "We overheard what you were saying and, well..."

"We know." Berwald rubbed our heads affectionately. Matthias was over to the side, looking awkward. I motioned to Kuma and my buddy nodded.

"Feed me." he whined, pawing at the Dane's pants. The man chuckled and picked him up, looking to me. I gave him a small smile, where he winked back, mouthing 'Thanks.' Though we didn't get along yet, even the tiniest steps would help. If Matthias wouldn't take that first step, I would.

* * *

 **Toris' POV:**

"Is this normal?" Berwald asked once I had put the twins in bed with Ms. Aubrie. I shook my head.

"It's just the second time they've left home, if that's what you mean." I explained. Matthias seemed to be staring off into space, so I snapped my fingers, shaking him out of his stupor. He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Okay, we only have one car." I said, "Which means you two are going to be riding with me to work tomorrow, so be up by at least 7. Once I get to my workplace, where I have to be there by 8, both of you go looking for jobs and any supplies we'll need for construction. I get off at about 6, so come pick me up then and we can head back home. The day after is when you should be starting your own jobs." The Dane saluted while the Swede nodded. I only hoped everything would go well.

* * *

 _ **More French translations, courtesy of Google:**_

 **Vais-je être puni? = Am I going to be punished? (Can also mean 'Will I be punished?')**

 **Que ferons-nous ressembler? = What will we be like? (Can also mean 'What will we look like?')**

 **Je suis désolé, Maman. Je ne veux pas que cela se produise! = I'm sorry, Mom. I don't want that to happen!**

 **Est-ce que vous allez dire Allan? = Are you going to tell Allan? (Can also mean 'Did you say Allan?')**

 **Allez-vous le punir? = Are you going to punish him?**

 **Il ne voulait pas lui. = He didn't mean it. (Can also mean 'He did not want him.')**

 **Maman veut que nous entendre avec lui, et il est la seule peur de nous. Ils sont tous. = Mom wants us to get along with him, and he's the one scared of us. They all are. (Can also mean 'Mom wants to get along with him, and he is the only one afraid of us. They are all.')**

 **Comment as-tu-? = How did you-? (Can also mean 'How are you-?')**

 **Pourrait-on revenir maintenant? = Can we go back now?**

 **Et peut-être cela ... _l'aventure_ lui montrer que nous voulons aucun mal. Nous ne voulons que ce qui est mieux, nous ne voulons pas aller dans le ' _mauvais_ ' route. = And maybe this... _adventure_ will show him that we mean no harm. We only want what's best, we don't want to go down the ' _bad_ ' road. (Can also mean 'And maybe that ... the adventure show that we want no harm. We only want what's best, we do not want to go into the 'wrong' way.')**

 _ **The reason Aubrie's sleeping is because she's tired. There's going to be a lot of stuff to work on, now that they know what they're dealing with. And yes, I've looked online and that's real stuff you need to have when constructing a sub-basement (I think). Anyway, do you like this chapter? R & R, and I'll see you later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Little Runaway

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 _ **Chisholm's Third Law:** Proposals, as understood by the proposer, will be judged otherwise by others._

* * *

I'm not quite sure what happened while I was asleep, but I knew something was different. Allan, Kuma, and Matt were trying to make breakfast themselves and weren't doing too good a job at it. But they did seem...less rambuntcious. And looking at them, I remembered that March 17 was Italy's Reunification, which was also the birthday of the Italian Twins. Going along that train of thought made me wonder how I was supposed to celebrate so many birthdays with such a budget!

Then I remembered a DeviantArt strip I had seen once, talking about the International Day of Peace on Sept. 21. I could have a huge party for everyone, that way no one would be left out! Perfect! Yet, I had to take Chisholm's Third Law and its Corollaries, or additions, into account. Now I was starting to hate my dad for giving me those books about Murphy's Law and other weird laws. They were applying too much to life!

" _Maman_?" I glanced down to see Matt tugging on my pants.

" _Oui, mon petit garçon_?"

" _Nous avons fait le petit déjeuner_."

" _Je vous remercie_!" I gave him a kiss on the head, where he blushed.

"Y...you're...welcome?"

"I've been teaching him some more, Mama!" Allan proudly stated, "We were working on it all morning while we made breakfast!"

"I can see that." I picked them up and placed them in the chairs, making sure they were sitting on enough pillows to reach the table. I didn't want to buy any high chairs because one, the boys may grow up quicker than I thought. Two, soon enough, there would be no more use for it. And three, they would protest all the way about having one, I was sure.

"So," I put out a plate of hamburger meat for Kuma, hoping to get more groceries soon. The polar bear was eating us out of house and home already, "what do you two want to do today?"

"We were thinking of some _Just Dance_ , but then got a cool idea!"

" _Nous voulons créer notre propre club de danse_!"

"Isn't that a bit much?" I was being a hypocrite with all of my unpublished ideas, but I didn't get the ideas until I was a teenager.

" _Non_ /No!"

"Then how do you want to do it?" I sat down, glancing between them. They shared a look.

" _Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez connaître_."

"Well, you could rent a space for it. There are a few places in town that have empty spaces. But you'd have to furbish it with what you want and all kinds of other things. Besides, you'd need to be an adult to do it!"

"We thought it might help bring in some money, for the house and all."

" _Nous avons entendu les autres parler hier soir_."

"Is that so?" I would have to tell the others about it so they would be quieter when they discussed things.

"But can we still do our dance club?" I sighed.

"Yes, but when you're older." The two shared a high-five and Kuma shook his head.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with those two designing their dance club as I got my first day of rest. They caused as much trouble as they were worth, honestly. But wait, how did they even know what a dance club _was_? ...Matthias, it had to be. Strip club talk (possibly) + Overhearing children = Miserable coverup. I wish I knew what I was going to do with that Dane, being the way he is.

"Feed me."

"Again?" I picked Kuma up from where he had been pawing at my pants.

"Feed me more."

"Okay, okay." I took him into the kitchen with me, leaving the boys alone. I trusted them not to get into trouble. I was wrong, as when I returned, they were gone, along with their designs. I searched the house until I found my bedroom door locked.

"Boys?"

" _Oui, Maman_?"

"What are you doing?"

"Secret things!"

"Are they dangerous?"

" _Non_."

"Then _what_ are you two _doing_?"

"If they're secret, we can't tell you!" I sighed again. I had been doing that a lot with Allan and Matt, I noticed.

"Fine. Just be ready in time for lunch."

"Okay/ _D'accord_!" Well, this would give me time to catch up on my reading, at least...

"Feed me."

"Kuma, _you just ate_!"

"Still hungry."

"*sigh*"

* * *

"Well, these two have their jobs."

"I'm a cashier!"

"Deliveryman."

"That's nice, you three, but I want to know how Matt and Allan got the idea for a dance club." Both Toris and Berwald looked to Matthias, who blushed.

"Were you talking in your sleep again?" Berwald crossed his arms.

"At least they thought it was a dance club and not you-know-what!"

"What am I going to do with you?" I rubbed my forehead.

"So, have the boys caused any trouble today?" Toris asked, sitting beside me.

"Surprisingly, no. They've been working on designs for their dance club and have been locked in my room all day. I have no idea _what_ they've been doing."

"Feed me."

"As for him," I pointed down at Kuma, "He's been whining all day. Tell me you've got groceries." The three shook their heads and I groaned.

"Feed me!"

"I could go right quick." Toris offered.

" _Please_."

"Feed meeeeee."

"I'll go check on the squirts." Matthias left, and I hoped he wouldn't damage relations more than they were already. When Toris left, Berwald took his seat, also bringing Kuma into his arms.

"Well, once we start getting money in a steady stream, we can start on the house. Was there another reason for the club?"

"The boys heard you talking about money for the house, I guess, and wanted to contribute." The Swedish man nodded.

"I see." Kuma was quiet in his arms, relishing the petting, "I think that we might also want to add a house for the pets." Glancing to Kuma, I had to agree.

"It can be where the magical creatures stay, too." Berwald was surprised.

"You actually believe in that?"

"Trust me, when you love fantasy as much as I do, you see magical creatures too. Who do you think is coming next?" He shrugged.

"Don't know. Matthias and I have had to sleep on the couch so far, but soon enough there won't be room."

"And don't forget the cars. Before, this place could only hold three, including the van. One on the porch, two in the basement. We may have to build another garage or expand what we have."

"Or buy a bus."

"How are we going to _buy_ a _bus_? And if we did, what kind will it be? We don't have enough height for a double-decker."

"Maybe some of the more car-oriented people will be able to build us one."

"Ludwig loves cars, I think. So does Alfred, so maybe they could work together-" It was at that moment Matthias came in, carrying a stack of papers with the twins following him.

"You have _no idea_ how many ideas these two have for the dance club!" So as to not cause a mess, Matthias put the papers down gently. All of them had either crude drawings or notes on them for the club. From what I gathered, it would be 3 to 5 dollars an hour, each day would have different music playing, and there would even be dance lessons. I thought I might have spotted a flyer in the stack as well.

"We put a lot of thought into it!" Allan said proudly, Matt nodding.

"Is it good?" he asked. I smiled.

"It's amazing. All of this reminds me of the stories I'm writing. But what's with the dance lessons?" Matt gave Allan a nudge. He was the one to blush this time.

"Well, we thought we would come up with our own dance moves for other songs that haven't been done by the _Just Dance_ games."

" _Nous aimons danser, après tout_."

"Yes, you both do." I took them into my arms, "How about this, then? When we get another adult family member, you can ask them if they can help you set up your dance club." Their eyes lit up as I went on, "The club will have to be under their name, of course, until you two get older. But it's still your club."

"Thanks, Mama/ _Maman_!" They hugged me, jumped out of my arms, and ran off.

"Impressive." Berwald praised when he got a look at the papers.

"Who are you hoping will help them with the club?" Matthias asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, and I also don't know how we're going to buy the things the club will need. Look, they've got speakers, microphones- wait...How do they know what those even _are_?"

"They might have used your computer."

"I didn't think they even knew what a computer _was_."

"Then maybe they saw you using it." Berwald suggested. It was possible, as I had been on it once since the twins had arrived.

* * *

When Toris came back, he mentioned seeing dark clouds rolling in, indicating either a rain- or thunderstorm. Neither of the twins seemed to like it, as they clung to me at the mention of it.

"Mama/ _Maman_..." they whimpered.

"Er..." I guess I had the same problem they had, as I couldn't take the thunder, "Guys, do you mind if we sleep with you tonight?" They sweatdropped, but agreed. Seeing as we would be sleeping together tonight, I decided that we should just stay in the living room and watch TV, especially _Mysteries at the Museum_. It helped to block out the thunder when it came, though it was still scary.

"Eep!" I clung tightly to Toris as the twins clung to me.

"Urk!" Toris said in surprise. Berwald shook his head at the spectacle as Matthias laughed. Eventually, though, we had to settle down to sleep. The men had to get up early tomorrow, after all.

"Could we get a story, please?" Allan asked.

"What sort of story do you want?" Toris asked.

" _Oncle Toris, pourriez-vous nous dire une histoire_?" I had to translate so they would understand.

"W-well, I've never told a story before..."

"Don't you know any?"

"Yes, I do-"

" _S'il vous plaît, parlez-nous en_!" Toris sighed.

"Okay, I will." he thought for a second before talking again, "This one is a poem called Čiuku Čiuku Traukiniuku, or Choo Choo Little Train. This is how it goes in English:

"Choo Choo little train

We will play some games

Choo Choo little train

We will listen to some stories

The sun rose in the morning

And caressed the petals

And woke up the little birdies

started chirping, started singing

Here, a little grey birdie

Near the house where lie sleeping

In her bed, Birute

Wake little girl, little water-lily

Golden-haired Birute

And Birute quickly rose

Quickly said a prayer

Give us God a pretty day,

That I would love everyone

And my daddy and my mommy

That I'd pay attention too

After finishing the prayer,

She went to wash her face

Why the kitty also washes

It's nose, it's ear

Bushes little teeth

White, white and sound

From beneath the bed, pulls a shoe

Va! And the other hand shakes

Runs up the street tuku tuku

With a shining pair of shoes

And sees in the mirror

That the hair is already messy

Oh! I haven't combed my hair

Why I look just like a broom!

Takes in hand a comb

Brushes, stokes her braids

Quickly runs to mother

To remove from the closet

The clothing clean, clean

And a necklace made of amber

Now Birute is all dressed

Greets her parents happily

Here dear parents,

I'm now all ready

Birute reaches for her breakfast

A buttered slice of bread

Eats, chews so deliberately

Mother, father, do you see?

Insects, sparrows in the air

Birute quickly throws

Them crumbs from the table,

From her hands, from generosity

Belted out the little gray

Little Birute, water-lily

Chirping, talking

Look here by the path

You are a very good little girl

You don't have to be told often

You know everything yourself

You are neat, you are diligent

Oh mommy dearest

A pastry she does wrap

By the pencils books are placed

To the kindergarden, the daughter's led

Show me what you do when you wake up in the morning."

By the time Toris finished, the twins were asleep and I was quickly following.

"Thanks, Toris." I yawned, then snuggled in with the twins, soon falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **More Google Translate translations:**_

 **Nous avons fait le petit déjeuner. – We made breakfast.**

 **Je vous remercie! - Thank you!**

 **Nous voulons créer notre propre club de danse! - We want to create our own dance club!**

 **Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez connaître. – We thought you might know.**

 **Nous avons entendu les autres parler hier soir. – We heard the others talking about it last night. (Can also be 'We heard others talk last night')**

 **Nous aimons danser, après tout. – We love to dance, after all.**

 _ **And yes,**_ **Choo Choo Little Train** ** _is a real Lithuanian children's poem. I found it at TheLithuanians. com, if you want to check it out._**

 _ **So, please read & review!**_


	7. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
